


Caroline In The City

by Vic32



Series: Caroline In The City [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Comedy, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline comes to visit Ben and Ray In Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend and beta ds_Tiff your help means the world to me xx

On the way to the airport after being called home, Fraser had to pull over to the side of the road to get control of his emotions. His friends had told him triplets were on the way and they wanted him to be as much of a Dad to them as he is to Caroline. Even though he told them he didn't donate for them to have children just so he could have children as well. But the love they felt for him meant they wanted him involved in the children's lives, whether he was the donor or not.

Glancing over at Ray, Fraser could see that he was his usual self when travelling, twitchy and fidgety. Fraser asked, "Ray is everything alright?"

Ray looked at Fraser with a sad smile. Voice hoarse, he said, "Ya, Frase, I'm fine, just going to miss this place... you know, going to miss Caroline as well, she was great. You must be so proud. How do you stand leaving?"

Reaching across, taking Ray's hand in his, Fraser said, "Thank you, Ray. I am very proud and we'll see her soon. After all, she is coming to stay with us for a few months. As for how I manage leaving each time I come up, I do have to remember that Lisa and David are her parents who love her so much, Ray. That is what is important to me.”

Squeezing Fraser's hand, Ray said, "I can't wait for that. Ben, do you think Caroline will understand our relationship? Will David and Lisa be OK with her staying with us?"

Ben blushed slightly. "Ray, I suspect that Lisa and David already know, some comments made to me would suggest that. As for Caroline, I think that is why she was asking you all those questions, Ray."

Ray loved Ben's blushes and was slightly stunned that they may have guessed. They had been very careful not to show it for fear it would ruin things for Caroline and the relationship that they had. Kissing the hand that held his, Ray spoke softly. "Daughter like father, huh? Do you plan on letting them know for sure before Caroline comes down?"

Thinking just for a moment before speaking, Fraser said, "Yes, Ray, I think I will. I'll leave it up to them, if they want to tell Caroline or not. I know it's silly, we've only just left, but I do miss her already."

With one last kiss to Fraser's hand, Ray let him put both hands back on the wheel. "She's your daughter, Ben, no matter what the circumstances of the way the family is, so that is not silly at all."

At the airport, Ben parked the Jeep for safe-keeping, just like always. Going over to the desk, he greeted the clerk by name. "Hello, Margery, I'm here to hand back the keys. We have to return to Chicago unexpectedly."

Looking concerned, Margery asked, "Nothing serious I hope, Constable Fraser?"

Fraser shook his head. "We're not sure yet. We were just told to come back."

Taking the keys, she nodded. Then something was wrong. Fraser asked, "Is there something the matter, Margery?"

Smiling sadly, Margery said, "Not really. Well, Ciaran is due to take his driving test for his full licence next week. It's a new programme in his school and the top two students who pass get a car, well, a second hand car. The thing is, my car is... well it needs to be fixed so it’s not road-worthy, which means he can't do it."

Fraser glanced at Ray and Ray knew why and smiled. Fraser turned back to Margery. "Ciaran can use the Jeep for practice beforehand and for his test, of course, if it would help. I won't be back up for a few months so you can use it until your car is up and running."

Margery's face lit up and tears of joy sprung to her eyes. "Oh, thank you Constable Fraser, thank you! You've no idea how much this means to us. Thank you, we will take good care of it, I promise."

Ray bumped Fraser's shoulder before speaking. "Ma'am, why don't I give you our number, so you can let us know how Ciaran gets on in his test?"

Smiling, she took the number, "Of course, I'd be happy to. I hope that you have a safe journey home."

Sitting on the plane in first class (and how that happened Ray didn't know – no, on second thought, looking at how all the flight attendants fussed over Ben – the men and women – he knew the answer), the flight was bumpy and Ray had a death grip on the arm rests and his eyes were shut tight. Ray was surprised when he felt Ben's big hand take his and place a small kiss on the back of it, no words were needed, so putting his head on Ben's shoulder he let himself fall asleep in safety and comfort that he felt when he was near. The flight attendants exchanged money on the bet they had placed on them being a couple.

Ray and Ben went into the bullpen of the 27th District Police station after being told by Welsh to get a good night's looked up as they came in, "Welcome back. Sorry for cutting your trip short. As you can imagine, I have a very good reason for this. Fraser, you'll be heading this one as a Canadian citizen is involved."

Frowning, Fraser picked up the file that was handed to him and saw that it was the daughter of an Canadian Ambassador to the USA that was up from the file Fraser asked, "Sir, has there been any contact from the kidnappers?"

Welsh sat down heavily, "Not really. They said that they would only talk to you and no one else."

Sitting down next to Ray, Fraser asked, "When is the next call due in?"

Welsh leaned forward, hands clasped together, "They said around six, which is any time now."

When the call came in, it all kicked off. A ransom demand for an outrageous amount of money which led to tracing the call, car chases, jumping off a building and avoiding the media, who were hounding. All in all it was successful, despite a graze to Fraser's shoulder from a stray bullet. More importantly, the little girl was returned safe and sound to her kidnappers were arrested and put away for a very long time. After the hospital for treatment of the graze, interviews and debriefing, they were sitting alone together at home. Ray leaned in and kissed Ben, happy that he wasn't seriously hurt from the day.

Ray asked, "Why did you turn down the commendation, Ben?"

Ben relaxed into Ray's loving arms,"I was just doing my job, Ray, like anybody would have. I didn't do anything special, Ray."

Looking into Ben's eyes, Ray said, "Nothing special? Are you nuts? You jumped off a building, rode on top of speeding cars and you were shot! I think that was pretty damn special, Ben!"

Their conversation was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Ray went to answer it and was shocked to see that it was the Canadian Ambassador standing there with his daughter. He stuttered, "H…hi. C…come in please, won't you?"

Fraser stood as soon as he saw who it was. Standing tall, he said, "Mr Ambassador, Miss…good to see you. Is there something wrong? Do you need some help with something?"

The Ambassador smiled at Fraser's babbling. "Actually yes, Constable, I want you to take the commendation. You deserve it, and I want my daughter to give it to you. She thinks you're a hero now."

Before Fraser could speak, the little girl ran over to him with a huge smile on her face. Bending down to her, she put the medal around his neck and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me Mister Fraser."

Smiling at her, he said, "You're very welcome, and thank you for my medal."

After they left, Ray turned and hugged Ben, "I'm so, so proud of you Ben. Let's go to bed and tomorrow we can start getting ready for Caroline, alright?"

Leaning in and kissing Ray deeply, breathing the scent of his lover, Ben said, "Yes Ray, I can't wait. I love you, Ray…so, so very much."

Stroking Ben's cheek softly, voice full of love, Ray replied, "Love ya too, Ben. Always."


	2. More In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for Caroline to arrive Ray has lots of decorating ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive hugs to my beta ds_Tiff thank you so much xx

It was one of those rare days where Fraser was stuck working all day at the Consulate and Ray had the whole day off. These were the days Fraser dreaded to come home. Not because he feared that Ray would be in a foul mood due to his extreme boredom, no, Constable Benton Fraser, decorated RCMP officer, was afraid of his partner's eclectic and at times, extreme, shopping when left alone in a store. It was a dangerous thing, as it usually led to a frenzy of impulse buying. Fraser remembered coming home once to discover Ray had gotten addicted to the wonder of buying in bulk, even if they didn't need it. Ray shopped relentlessly at Costco, Wal-Mart, Home Depot. It didn't matter that they had enough toilet paper and toothpaste for a year. Ray even bought hubcaps for a car they might buy some time in the future, and a hedge cutter for hedges they didn't have in their garden. 

Ray stood in the living room of their home, anxiously looking at all the stuff that he had just bought, hoping that Ben wouldn't laugh at him for what he wanted to do. Ray wanted to decorate one of the bedrooms for Caroline. So he’d been out and bought paint, fancy curtains and light fixtures. He even picked up soft toys, blankets and a bed fit for a princess that his uncle had made. Ray bit his lip worriedly, hoping Ben wouldn't be mad that he didn't talk it over with him first. After all, Ben knew it was dangerous to leave him alone with nothing to do, right? It wasn't his fault! 

Finally clocking off for the day, Ben motioned to Diefenbaker, "Let's go home, Dief, and see what new things Ray has bought today."

Dief barked, tilting his head to the side with an almost human-like expression on his face. Ben laughed at what Diefenbaker had said "That's very true, Dief. Ray does mean well. Let's go home then, shall we?"

Dief followed on Fraser's heels, curious himself as to what he'd find when they got home. His human pack mates always made him laugh with their curious ways. Ray heard the key in the lock and braced himself for what was to come, but seeing his Ben's beautiful face, Ray's heart skipped a beat, as it always did when he saw him, "Hiya Ben, did ya have a good day?"

Ben saw Ray sitting there with a guilty face, in the middle of all sorts of decorating paraphernalia and tried not to burst out laughing. Dief happily bounded forth to nose about the colourful wrappings, tail wagging happily at the vibrant things. Shaking his head, Fraser laughed lightly. "Hello, Ray. My day was fine, thank you kindly. Of course, it was not the same without you, but I can see that you have been rather busy. Ray, can I ask you what all this is for?"

Ray looked down at the floor for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I errr... thought it would be nice to do up a room just for Caroline. You know, make it all girly and stuff. So the shop lady helped me pick out all these things. Are you mad? Do you mind?"

Ben's heart was warmed at what Ray had done. "Ray, why would I be mad? I think that it is a wonderful idea."

Ray shrugged his thin shoulders. "I just thought you might be mad that I didn't talk to you about it first and didn't wait so we could pick stuff out together."

Fraser continued smiling at his partner's bent head as he rambled on at a hundred miles per hour, "It's just errr... well, I was out getting some stuff for Dief and I saw all this other stuff and I already had the bed made as a surprise for Caroline and well, everything else just kind of happened. I am very sorry I didn't wait for you, Ben."

Fraser decided that just when he thought he couldn't love this man more than he already did, Ray went and did something wonderful like this. "Ray, look at me," the Mountie gently commanded, “what you did makes me love you even more. Do you realise I didn't even think of it, but you did? And from what I can see, you did a wonderful job at picking out all Caroline's favourite colours and stuffed toys. How did you know?"

Ray blushed hard at the compliment, "Caroline told me. Remember when we were building that second snowman? She told me a story about having a cloud for a bed and paintings on the wall of stars, lights, her Mummy and Daddy and her second Daddy with her horse and Dief. She said that she wanted me on the wall now along with the snowmen. Caroline is such a funny little girl and very bright for a three year old, Ben. I love you more and more every day for just letting me be a part of her life."

At the time, Fraser had been curious as to what Ray and Caroline had been busy talking about and now he took Ray's hand in his and, lacing their fingers together, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me what you plan to do with all this decorating stuff?"

Now that he was sure the Mountie was on board, Ray was filled with excitement and he tugged the man quickly to his feet, "Oh yes, come on and I'll show you. I really hope that you like my idea."

Following Ray up the stairs to the bedroom picked out for Caroline, he replied, "I'm sure I'll love it Ray, whatever it is you plan on doing."

In the bedroom, Ben gasped as he saw the most beautiful child's bed he had ever seen. It did, in fact, look like a cloud in the sky. Caroline would love it! It was perfect. "Ray, wherever did you get such a bed?" he asked in awe, touching the sheets. 

The young man tucked his hands in his pockets with a slightly embarrassed air. "Well, as you know, my Dad's brother is a really good carpenter, so one day I asked him if he knew where I could find something like this. He told me to draw out what I wanted and he made it for me. His wife and daughter made the fluffy stuff and cushions and stuff around it. I think it's great! Do you like it?"

The Mountie scooped his partner in his arms and rained hot kisses on his face. "It’s wonderful, Ray! I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me!"

Looking into Ben's eyes, seeing the love and pride reflected back at him, Ray said, "I can feel and see what it means to you, Ben. Come look, let me show you what Uncle Daryl put under the cloud. See, he put a desk with drawers and a little chair so Caroline can sit and colour if she wants to, or look at her books, or whatever"

The timer buzzed on the cooker, alerting Ray that the dinner that he put on for them was now ready. Leaving Ben alone to look at the room, Ray went to take it out quickly so it wouldn't burn. Ben stood in the middle of the room, amazed at what Ray had done. He never thought it was possible for one man to feel so in love as he was right at this moment.

In the meantime, there was a little girl far away who was eagerly looking forward to her trip. Caroline ran into her Mum and Dad's room, hugging the teddy bear that Ray had given her. "Mammy, Daddy, when am I going on the plane to Daddy and Ray's house?"

Lisa and David lifted the excited girl off her feet and settled her in between them. "Soon, Caroline, but you have to be very good now so you can go," her Mum replied, tickling her tummy.

Caroline smiled. "I will, Mammy. Daddy, will you be okay when I'm gone? Will you miss me?"

David picked Caroline up, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Of course I'll miss you sweetheart, you're my baby girl. Don't worry though Mammy will look after me, won't you Mammy?"

Lisa kissed him on the cheek, then kissed Caroline. "Of course I will, Daddy. So, Caroline, are you going to be good for your Daddy and Ray?"

Nodding her head, Caroline hugged her teddy. "Yes, Mammy. Is Daddy and Ray boyfriends now?"

David and Lisa exchanged startled looks. It still surprised them what came out of Caroline's mouth sometimes. The little girl was unusually observant. She must get that from Fraser, they thought.

Getting the nod from David to go ahead, Lisa took the little girl onto her lap. "Yes Caroline, they are. Do you mind? How do you feel about that?"

The little girl giggled at her Mum's question. "Ray loves Daddy, so that's okay, right? Will Santa know where I am for Christmas?"

Surprised that Caroline took it so well, David answered the question this time. "Yes, of course he will. I spoke to Santa and told him where you will be so don't worry."

Getting off the bed with her teddy bear, she smiled merrily, "That's good, Daddy. Will you remind Santa to bring something for my horse so he won't miss me?"

David laughed, "Santa already told me that he will bring the biggest bale of hay that can fit in his sleigh just for him."

Caroline's face lit up as she skipped off, happy in the knowledge that Santa would know where she would be and that her Mummy would take care of her Daddy and that Ray loved her Dadddy. That might confuse some people, but Caroline knew who was who and that they all loved her and in the end that was all that mattered.


	3. Broke The Mold With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has to tell about Caroline to his sister Frannie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYK to my beta and Friend ds_Tiff

It was only a few days before Caroline was to arrive and both Fraser and Ray had worked extra shifts so they could both enjoy Caroline's visit, at least for a while at any rate. Soon the demands of their jobs would start to press on them and what would they do then?

In the meantime, Ray was getting on Francesca's nerves as he had been trying to ask her a question for the past two hours. Francesca had had enough, she went over to Ray's desk. "Alright, Ray, I've had it up to my hair! What is it you want to ask me?"

Ray looked up at her. "Its eyes Frannie, up to your eyes, not hair."

With her hands on her waist she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Hair, eyes, teeth... who cares? Just please tell me what you want!"

Ray grinned, "What makes you think I want to ask you something, Frannie?"

She gave him a 'don't mess with me' look that only a sister would give. "Ray, I think I know because you started and stopped so many times. So just tell me because you're starting to scare me!" she snarled.

"Alright Frannie, I'm sorry... didn't mean to scare you." His face softened. 

"It's alright, but what is it?" she asked.

Looking around and thinking it was better to do this in private, Ray took Francesca to a side room to speak to her.

"Nothing is wrong is it? It's not Fraser, is it, or your parents? Did you two break up or something?" she asked anxiously, starting to wring her hands with worry.

"No Frannie. Ben and I, we're good, better than ever in fact, and my parents are fine. What I, or what WE, want to ask you is important, Frannie. Ben asked me to ask you, but you have to keep it to yourself for now. He wants to tell your mum and Ray himself."

Instead of being reassured she was getting even more worried by the second, "Bro, just spit it out. You're really starting to scare me."

He sat down next to the woman and took one of her cold hands in his,"Frannie, Ben's ... Ben's daughter Caroline is coming to stay with us for a few months and we were hoping you could help on the days we have to work."

Francesca went pale, "Daughter? Fraser has a daughter? How... why didn't he tell any of us, or ever mention her?"

He squeezed her hand, "It's a long story, Frannie."

"With Fraser it always is. Are you going to tell me, or are you going to make me fry it out of you?" she lovingly asked.

Her funny mistakes made him smile broadly. "Grill Frannie, it's grill it out of me. But yeah, I'll tell ya." Ray told Francesca the full story of Caroline, David and Lisa and how Ben helped them and how Lisa was due again with his triplets and of course how wonderful Caroline was.

"Wow, Frase really did that?" she said in awe, wiping a tear away.

"He really is a good friend. I think they broke the mould with him." Ray's eyes sparkled with pride. "I think Ben got his own special mould because there really is no one else like him in the whole world."

Suddenly, Frannie frowned as she thought of something. "How do you feel about it? After all you're with Frase now. I know you wanted kids."

The detective shrugged his shoulders, "I am certainly very proud of Ben. How can I not be? It makes me love him even more for doing that for his friends. As for having kids of my own, I don't mind as I get to be the cool uncle, so it's all good."

She punched his arm, pleased with his selfless reply, "Yeah, you do and you're great with my Daniel. You can tell Frase of course, we'll help with Caroline! Ma will be thrilled, let her know in advance so she can cook up a storm. Can I ask why Frase didn't ask me himself?"

"Thanks, sis. I think that Ben is still afraid of you!"

"Men!" she exclaimed in amused frustration. "Look, Ray, go tell Frase to come over tonight for dinner and tell him if he has any pictures of Caroline to bring them, alright?"

"Thanks sis, you're the best!" he added, before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

An hour later, as Ray stepped into the Consulate, he greeted the grinning Mountie at the reception desk. "Hey Turnbull, is Ben ready yet?"

"Detective Ray, welcome to Canada," the man solemnly intoned, rising to his feet. "Constable Fraser will be with you momentarily, he is just signing off reports with Inspector Thatcher."

Ray hopped up on the desk, swinging his feet as he waited, "It's just Ray, Turnbull. Ben and I are going to the Vecchio's for dinner. It should be interesting."

"And how are Mrs and Miss Vecchio?"

Ray grinned at Turnbull, knowing that their tall friend harboured a secret love for the young Italian woman. "They are both fine. You should join us next time we have them over to the house for dinner."

"Really, Ray, that would be most delightful, but I wouldn't want to intrude," he said hesitantly, but hopefully.

"You wouldn't be. We'd love to have you over. We are friends after all, aren't we?"

The man's blush was so deep you couldn't be sure where the Mountie suit ended and his face began. "Why, thank you, Ray. I think of you as a friend, too. I would be honoured to join you for dinner sometime."

Just then Ben came out of his office, finished for the day, and said his goodbyes. 

"So, you ready for this?" Ray asked.

The Mountie fidgeted with his Stetson a bit before reaching over for his partner's hand. "Not really, Ray, but with you at my side I'll be fine."

"It will be fine, won't it, Dief?" Ray replied, glancing at the wolf, who was making himself comfortable in corner. The wolf barked positively and licked both their cheeks, completely agreeing with Ray's statement.

As usual, dinner at the Vecchio's was full of the noisy chatter which ended up with no one hearing what anyone else was saying. All of which seemed counterproductive, but really made the evening fun . 

As Ma Vecchio tenderly put out her tea service, she glanced at the nervous Canadian. She decided to put him out of his misery. "So what is it Francesca said you wanted to tell me, Caro?"

Ben ducked his head and sipped his tea as he told her all about Caroline. Ma Vecchio was so surprised she clapped her hands together loudly in excitement. "How wonderful, Caro! Of course we will help!" she exclaimed, hugging her wonderful adopted son to her chest. "Do you have a picture?" 

Ben pulled out the pictures, not just of Caroline and her family, but the sonogram of the triplets too. As the pictures were passed from hand to hand the entire family became even more excited. The wonderful little girl in the pictures had Fraser's beautiful eyes. They couldn't wait to meet her in person!


	4. Baby Proofing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has interesting ideas in preparing for the little girls visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs, hugs and more hugs to my beta ds_Tiff

"Ray, what are you doing?" Fraser was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Ray crawling on all fours with some amusement.

"I'm baby proofing the kitchen, Ben," he replied, waving expansively around the kitchen.

Ben could see that Ray was, in fact, baby proofing the kitchen. The drawers, oven, microwave, dryer, dishwasher and even the fridge had been adjusted for safety. Fraser shook his head, laughing lightly as he massaged an eyebrow. "Ray, can I ask WHY you are baby proofing the kitchen?"

Ray began to feel his face heat up as admittedly he seemed to have gone overboard a bit. "Well... err... for Caroline, you know, so she won't hurt herself. I got some stuff for the other rooms as well. You know, like plugs for the sockets and a baby gate for the stairs so she won't fall down."

Ben couldn't resist hugging Ray and placing a sloppy kiss on his forehead. "Ray, Caroline is three years old, not a baby."

"Ben, kids will be kids and you never know what can happen," Ray said seriously, as his partner continued to grin at him. "You and I have seen what a three year old can do, and don't get me started on what I was like at three. Let's just say my Mum took the playpen back out and put me in with the top on, just to get a break from what I got up to," he added, beginning to wave his thin arms in agitation. 

Fraser leaned over and caught his arms and held them gently in his hands. "Good god Ray, your poor mother!" he exclaimed in concern. "And you are right, we have seen what they can do. Ray, thank you for doing this.”

"My pleasure, Ben," he whispered, brushing a soft kiss over his lips. Fraser leaned into the kiss and now Ray was returning the kiss with interest, pouring every bit of love he felt for him into it. He pulled back and locking eyes with his partner he asked, "So Ben, you gonna take me upstairs and thank me properly? We should do that before we have a guest who may have wandering feet."

"Right you are, Ray," he replied with a rougeish grin. Then Ray realised what that strange light in Ben's eye meant as he found himself flung over Ben's shoulder in a fireman's carry. Ray loved it when Ben let himself go like that, and together they giggled like teenagers all the way to the bedroom.

Caroline woke full of excitement, as she was leaving the next day to go to stay with her Daddy Ben and Ray in Chicago. She couldn't wait! Jumping out of bed and running once again into her parent's bedroom, she jumped on the bed. Caroline crawled over her Mum and Dad. "Wake up, wake up! We have to pack!"

David opened one eye, looking at Caroline's smiling face. "Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Daddy, I slept good. Did you sleep good?" the excited little girl asked.

David held his daughter tightly to his chest he replied, "Ya, I slept good sweetheart. You excited about your trip tomorrow?"

"Yes Daddy. Mommy?" she yelped, shouting even more loudly now. "Mammy wake up! We have to PACK!"

Lisa woke smiling, hearing her little girl's excited voice, "Morning, Caroline honey."

Caroline leaned over and hugged her Mum, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek then they all went into Caroline’s room. Caroline already had her clothes out and waiting to be put into her suitcase and David made sure that she had all types of clothes for all the types of weather that Caroline might face, not forgetting her cuddly toys. The rest of Caroline's day was made up of talking to the animals and making sure that they knew she was coming back. Caroline felt relieved that her Daddy had arranged everything with Santa so that he would bring her pets something nice for Christmas. 

After an exhausting day, Lisa and David put Caroline to bed, as she was to fly out the next morning. That night, Ben and Ray lay awake in each other’s arms, just as excited. Not being able to fight sleep any longer, they fell asleep in the warmth and safety of each other, looking forward to what was to come.


	5. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline travels to Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you to my beta ds_Tiff xxxx

Both houses were buzzing with excitement, the house in Chicago because Caroline was arriving today and the house in Canada because Caroline was leaving for her adventure. At the breakfast table, Ray's leg was bouncing as he drank his coffee. "Come on Ben, is it time to leave for the airport yet?" Ray asked for the thousandth time that morning.

"Patience, Ray," Ben replied while towel drying his hair, "We will be leaving very soon.”

Eyes shining bright now, Ray crossed the room and placed a kiss on those lips that he couldn't get enough of and gazed into those sparkling blue eyes that amazed him more and more every day. 

"Ray, I love you," said Ben.

"Right back at ya babe," Ray answered, grinning like a cat.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Babe?"

"Yep, babe. I get to call you babe cos I love ya," Ray said, still showing that cheeky grin.

"In that case, Ray, I'll start calling you sugarplum," answered Ben from under those smiling long lashes.

Ray raised his hands in mock surrender, "OK, OK, I won't call you babe if you promise not to call me sugarplum."

"I promise, Ray, that I won't call you sugarplum." Ben turned to get dressed, laughing as he went. He loved these games that they played.

David and Caroline were headed for the airport after going back to the house three times because Caroline forgot something or other. Finally on their way, they put on the CD of nursery rhymes that they loved to sing while travelling in the car. They went from 'Humpty Dumpty' to 'The Wheels on the Bus' and lots more that involved mice and fish or something.

It wasn't long before they were parking the car at the airport. Lisa turned to face Caroline and spoke softly, "Caroline, sweetheart, do you remember the rules for the airport and plane?"

"Yes, Mammy. No running away and keep by your side and do what I am told," Caroline answered.

"That's right, honey," David said with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes, giggling. "Daddy, can we go now, please?"

As they headed for the airport entrance, Lisa and David exchanged looks. Looks that said, 'We'll miss her terribly, but isn't it exciting that she is going to be spending time with Ben and Ray and what an adventure she will have.'

Caroline sat on top of her cases as they were rolled into the airport while they looked for the Air Canada gate. Eventually locating the gate, they made their way over, thankful that there was only one person in front of them. Queuing was not one of the things that they did best.

"Hello, and welcome to Air Canada. How may I assist you today?" the young lady spoke with excitement.

"I'm going to Chicago!" said Caroline.

Crouching down to be eye level with Caroline, the woman said, "How nice! Are you going on holidays there?"

"Yep, I'm going to stay with my Daddy Ben and Ray and Dief," Caroline said with such excitement. 

Lisa stepped forward because if Caroline started they'd be here all day. She was like David, once he started talking there was no stopping him. "This is Caroline. She is the little girl you are taking. I've booked it special.”

"The woman stood and shook both their hands. "Oh, yes ma'am, sir, we have all the details here. I'm actually the one who will be looking after Caroline until she is with those who are to collect her on the other side. My name is Davina Divine, but you can call me Dee-Dee, everyone does."

Nodding, Lisa responded, "Thank you Dee-Dee. I'm Lisa, Caroline's Mum and this is David, her Dad."

Dee-Dee looked confused at this, hadn't Caroline said she was going to her Dad's in Chicago?

Lisa saw this and said, "It's a long story. I'm sure Caroline will fill you in, she tells everyone," Lisa laughed.

"Oh, here are the photos of Ben and Ray. They will be collecting Caroline on the other side," David said, handing over the pictures. 

Dee-Dee looked at the photos, her eyes growing big at the sight of such a beautiful man. “Thank you. I'll make sure that Caroline is safe, don't worry. I'll call you as soon as we land so you'll know that we arrived safe and sound," Dee-Dee stuttered out, not taking her eyes off the photos of Ben.

They hugged and said their goodbyes, Lisa and David watched as Caroline went through the doors to the aeroplane, already starting the story about how she has so many Dad’s.

At the airport in Chicago, Ray could not stop pacing, only stopping to check the board to see if the flight had landed yet.

After the hundredth time of passing Ben by, Ben took Ray by the shoulders. "Ray, sit down. Caroline's plane will be landing shortly, OK? Relax."

Slumping down onto the chair next to Ben, Ray said, "I know, I know, airports make me jumpy and don't think I can't see that eyebrow go up, Benton Fraser, and do not ask why. Jumping or being pushed out of an airplane with no parachute will do that to you, Mr Mountie who thinks he can fly."

"Really, Ray, would I?" replied Ben, giving Ray his best innocent Mountie look as he said it. Ray shook his head and laughed.

They finally saw on the board that Air Canada flight 321A landed at Gate 3. At the terminal they stood watching, just waiting for Caroline to appear through the arrivals doors.


	6. Caroline in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline arrives in Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyk to my beta ds_Tiff love you loads xx

They were both now practically bouncing on their heels as the first passengers were starting to come out. As the passengers lessened, Ben and Ray started to worry, as there was no sign of Caroline. Ray was about to rip off some heads, but then there she was. Caroline was talking a mile a minute and smiling along with the air stewardess. She spotted them right away and started squealing with glee, "Daddy, Daddy! Ray, Ray!"

Even in her excitement on seeing her Daddy and Ray, she stuck to the rules her Mammy and Daddy gave her before she left and didn't run, or leave the air stewardess. Fraser and Ray approached, introducing themselves. "Good day, Ma'am. I'm Benton Fraser and this is Ray Kowalski. We are here to pick up my daughter Caroline. Caroline, it is great to see you sweetheart. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, Daddy! We flew way up in the sky and Dee-Dee helped all the way," Caroline replied. 

Dee-Dee blushed, shaking their hands. "Caroline was very good, the best little girl I've looked after up in the air."

Ben beamed with pride, "Dee-Dee... that's a very unusual name."

Laughing lightly, she answered. "That's what my friends call me. My name is actually Davina Divine."

Ray's mouth, as usual, was faster than his brain, "So you're a double-D, then?" Realising what he’d just said, Ray turned to the colour of Ben's dress uniform. Trying to cover his words, Ray babbled, "I'm not talking about... you know... about your breasts. I'm sure you have very nice ones, not that I was looking at them... and, oh lord, what I meant was... that's not what I meant... what I meant was that you have a double-D name. This isn't coming out right! Ben, help me, please!"

"What Ray is trying to say is thank you for taking such good care of Caroline," Ben couldn't help but laugh, putting an arm around his lover. 

Dee-Dee looked sympathetic. "I knew what you meant, Ray. It’s OK. It was quite funny, actually."

"I'm still sorry. My mouth is faster than my brain," Ray said, still not meeting anyone's gaze. Caroline was now in Ben's arms, hugging him as they showed their ID'S and signed the forms so that they could take Caroline on their own.

Caroline's hug tightened. "I missed you, Daddy. I missed you too, Daddy Ray."

Looking shocked, Ray looked from Ben to Caroline, "Daddy Ray? Did you just call me Daddy Ray?"

"Yep. You're my Daddy's boyfriend so that makes you my new Daddy. I have three Daddies! Isn't that cool?"

Ray reached out his arms out for a hug, Caroline jumped into them. "Love you, Caroline," he said.

"Love you too, Daddy Ray. Love you, Daddy Ben," Caroline whispered as she fell asleep in Ray's arms.

Ben picked up her bags, eyes shining bright with tears of joy, watching Ray carrying Caroline to the car. The journey home in the car was a quiet one. Caroline was fast asleep, worn out from her journey and all the excitement. The little girl woke up just as they pulled into the driveway of their home. In a sing-song voice Ray sang, "Home again, home again, jiggety-jig." That made them all laugh.

Caroline giggled, "You're funny, Daddy Ray."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Are you ready to see your room now?" Ray replied while still in the doorway. 

Caroline bounced into the house, holding both their hands. Dief followed, wagging his tail. They eagerly made their way up the stairs to see it. Ray was very nervous, what if she didn't like it? What if he’d got it all wrong? All his doubts and fears were gone in a flash with the look on Caroline's face, a smile so big and so bright she could light up the world with it.

"Wow, it's a cloud bed just like I wanted! Wow! Daddy, Daddy Ray, can I go up on it please? Oh look, that's Mammy and Daddy on the wall with my horse! Look, oh look! Oh, cool!" Caroline couldn't contain her excitement on seeing it all. Ray lifted Caroline onto her cloud bed.

"Do you like it?” asked Ben, “Ray did all this just for you as a special surprise. What do you say?"

Hugging her teddy closer, Caroline said, "Thank you kindly, Daddy Ray. I love it." 

Kissing her cheek, Ray felt himself tear up. "You're welcome, darling."

The little girl's eyes were growing heavy, sleep was starting to take over. So Ben and Ray tucked her in, with Diefenbaker lying on the floor by her bedside to keep her safe in her new bed. 

Ben and Ray sat down with their tea, watching tonight's hockey game on the TV, Blackhawk's vs. Bruins. Ray's head was resting on Ben's shoulder and Ben felt Ray sigh in contentment, which made Ben smile and snuggle closer to his lover. "Is everything alright, Ray?" Ben asked.

Looking into Ben's deep blue eyes, Ray was now shedding a tear. "Caroline called me Daddy Ray. Is that OK with you and with David and Lisa, because I wouldn't want to cause a problem. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Kissing Ray's forehead, Ben said, "I'm very OK with it Ray and I know David and Lisa would be, otherwise Caroline wouldn't have said it."

Cuddling closer to Ben, Ray answered, "Love you, Ben, so much and I love Caroline so much as well."

Ben returned Ray's embrace, "And we love you so much."

"So, Ben, what will we do with Caroline while she's here? Oh, I know, let’s take her to the zoo. Oh, and the parks and of course ice skating." Ray babbled on and on as Ben listened, loving the sound of his excited voice. 

Caroline lay on her cloud bed, dreaming of puppies and kittens and of her new big family. Feeling like the luckiest little girl in the world she wondered what her adventure in Chicago would bring her. Smiling in her sleep, Caroline continued to dream, snuggling into her bed.


	7. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in Caroline has fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyk again to my beta ds_Tiff xx

Ray woke with the feeling he was in a sandwich. Looking down, he could see Caroline curled into him just as she had done up in the cabin, with Ben behind him and Diefenbaker on his feet. Ray laughed, causing Ben to wake up.

Kissing the back of Ray's neck, Ben asked in a sleepy voice, "What's so funny, Ray?"

Turning his head slightly to meet Ben's eyes, Ray jerked his head toward the other side of the bed. "Look, Ben."

Leaning over Ray, Ben saw that Caroline was sound asleep, cuddled into Ray. Ben gently kissed Ray and wrapped his arm around both him and Caroline before they both fell back to sleep.

Waking again sometime later, Ray found that Ben had gotten up and the smell of breakfast drifted from the kitchen. Caroline stirred, stretching as she woke. Her little eyes fluttered open and she smiled wide upon seeing Ray.

Tickling her, Ray chuckled, "Good morning, sleepy head. Did you sleep good?"

Giggling from being tickled, she answered, "Yes, did you?"

Smiling down at the little girl, Ray said, "I sure did honey, and I think I smell breakfast. So I think we'd better get up."

Caroline nodded, getting out of bed. "OK, Daddy Ray."

Sitting up, rubbing his hands over his face and hair, Ray watched Caroline toddle off to the bathroom. That gave Ray the time to get out of bed and out of his night clothes and into his day wear.

Ben looked up from finishing off the breakfast to see two sleepy heads coming into the kitchen. The sight of the two of them made him smile. Placing a cup of coffee in front of Ray and milk in front of Caroline, Ben finished at least half his cup of tea before speaking. "Ray, have you decided what you'd like us to do today?"

Smiling over his cup of coffee, Ray said, "Actually, yeah, I have thought about it. I thought... um... maybe the zoo? I haven't been in years. What do you think?"

Swallowing down the fear and bad memories the zoo had for him, Ben put on a brave face, because Caroline's face lit up at the idea of the zoo. Also, Ray's childlike excitement about the zoo made him think maybe this could help bury the bad memories and replace them with good ones.

Looking at them both, Ben smiled a glorious smile. "I think the zoo sounds like a great idea."

Caroline and Ray both cheered and Dief barked and danced around.

Coming around the table, Ray placed a kiss on Ben's cheek, whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Ben. I promise that this will be a happy place for you after today, OK. Caroline will give you new memories and the bad ones will be gone for good, you'll see."

Ben felt the stinging in the back of his eyes. He leaned against Ray, sighing, "Thank you, Ray. I love you."

Ray kissed Ben back, saying softly, "Love you, too." Then he turned to the little girl and said, "Now Caroline, I think we should get ready for the zoo, what do you say?"

Ben watched Ray follow Caroline to help her get ready. He felt very proud at that very moment. For the first time, he looked forward to going to the zoo. So, getting up from the table, Ben went to get ready himself.


	8. Days out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray finds it funny how much Ben thinks they need to take Caroline out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my faithful beta ds_Tiff thank you xx

Ray came out of the bedroom after putting on clothes better suited to going to the zoo. He found Ben packing a bag. Not able to stop himself from laughing, he asked, "Ben, you do know that we are only going to the zoo and not on a week's vacation, right?"

Looking up from packing the bag and giving Ray an 'I know what I'm doing look,' Ben said, "I'm just packing what we need to take with us, Ray."

Arching an eyebrow, Ray moved closer, "And what do we need to bring with us?"

"Well, Ray, we need sun protection lotion, a first aid kit, a change of clothes for Caroline, a change of clothes for you."

Pulling a face Ray whined, "Hey, I don't need a change of clothes."

Ben shook his head slightly and laughed. "Ray, Ray, Ray... do you remember the incident with the hot dog and ice-cream in the park? Anyway, I also packed hats, bottled water, a blanket, food for a picnic and the camera."

Wrapping his arms around Ben and kissing him softly, Ray said, "You really thought of everything, huh?"

Returning the embrace with vigour, Ben replied, "I hope so Ray, I hope so. I love you, you know?"

Ray kissed the tip of Ben's nose. "Right back at ya."

Caroline came bouncing out of her room, singing happily to herself, dressed in clothes that she picked out herself.

Bending down, Ben held out his arm to her as she ran to give him a hug. "You ready sweetheart?"

Hugging her Ben Daddy, she squealed, "Yes! Can we please go see the animals at the zoo now?"

Looking to Ray, Ben nodded. "Yes, let's go. Are you coming, Ray?"

Ray grabbed the bag and light coats and was out of the door fast, making them laugh as they followed.

As they rode in the car to the zoo, Ray was teaching them the zoo song. “We're going to the Zoo, Zoo, Zoo…How about You, You, You…You Can come Too, Too, Too…We're going to the Zoo!”

They sang it over and over and they even sang the teddy bears picnic song. Ben was going to say bears don't have picnics, but was too highly amused with Ray to say anything.

Reaching over, Ben squeezed Ray's thigh. "How do you know those songs?"

Ray blushed a little bit. "My Auntie Anne taught us. She used to teach us all sorts of songs when she babysat for us as kids."

Ben smiled that smile that melted hearts. "She must be a very good Aunt, Ray. I'd love to meet her someday."

Returning the smile, Ray said, "Yeah, she is the best, and sure we can meet her. You'll love her and she will love you, I know it."

Parking the car in a 'kick ass' spot according to Ray, they made their way to the entrance. Steeling glances at Ben, Ray noticed his face getting tense. Reaching over he gave Ben's hand a squeeze and got one in return. No words were needed, it was all said in that one touch.

Finally reaching the counter, Ben asked for two adults and a child to gain entrance to the zoo. The lady looked at them and smiled. Seeing Caroline's wide, excited eyes she asked, "Is this your first time at the zoo, honey?"

Ray lifted Caroline up so she could see the lady properly. "Yes, Ma'am. My two Daddies are taking me and we are going to see polar bears and turtles and everything."

Both Ben and Ray turned red, but the lady didn't bat an eye, which they were very thankful for.

Smiling back at the little girl she went on, "Aren't you a very lucky young lady? I tell you what, since this is your first time at the zoo I'll give you a special sticker to wear. Which means for your first time you go free and you get free use of a cart to go around the zoo in case you get tired, OK?"

That made her more excited "Really? Oh, thank you!"

She placed the sticker on Caroline and told her to have fun. Ben and Ray paid what Ray thought to be the child rates, but they weren't complaining. Thanking the lady, they made their way inside the zoo.

In the first few minutes they saw lots of butterflies, birds and ducks inside a really hot house. They then went into an exhibit which had some turtles. Caroline pointed to one and asked, "What kind is that?"

Ben was about to find the board with the information when Ray spoke. "That one there is called The Yellow Spotted Amazon River Turtle. You know it's one of the largest in the Southern USA. You can tell what one it is by the part of the shell at the top and the yellow spots on its head. Can you see?"

Caroline peered over the glass looking at the turtles. "Yes, ya I can see. Wow! What else is there?"

Ray went on, waving his hands as he spoke. "You know, the girls can grow twice as big as the boys and they eat fruit and they like fish and plant minerals, isn't that great?"

Looking back at them in the tank, Caroline looked awed. "Wow, that is great!" She dragged Ray to another one. "What's that one Daddy Ray?"

"That one is called the Blanding Turtle. You see the shell is only medium size? See how some are black and some are grey and they are smooth. Some of them have yellow spots, or white spots on their head. You know, they like to eat frogs, insects and fish."  
Ray felt Ben's eyes on him "What's wrong, Ben?"

Smiling proudly, Ben said, "I didn't know you knew so much about the animals here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ray answered, "I used to volunteer here. Growing up, I loved it here."

Ben put a hand on Ray's shoulder. "You amaze me every day, Ray. Do you know that?"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Ben?"

Looking deep into his eyes, Ben whispered, "Always good, Ray. Always good."

After visiting the kangaroos, wild deer and the goat, they decided to sit and enjoy a picnic. By now they had taken lots of photos, but none of them together. A lady nearby saw this and offered to take one for them. It was beautiful, with the wolves behind them it was like Diefenbaker was with them. Thanking the lady, they finished off their food and retouched the sun cream.

Caroline then asked what Ben was dreading. "Can we go see the polar bears now, please?"

Ray smiled at Ben and mouthed to him, "You'll be fine, you'll see."

Steeling himself, Ben smiled at her. "Of course, Caroline, let's go. I hope they are swimming for us."

Every step close to that particular exhibit was hard, the memories of Victoria and what she had done to him and the pain she caused him were still fresh, not only here, but right where it hurt the most, in his heart. But both Caroline and Ray were so excited maybe now that pain would disappear for good?

To their delight, the polar bears were swimming. Ben's heart was pounding with every step that he took, the looks on Caroline's and Ray's faces when they turned to share their delight at this fantastic animal wiped away every bit of fear and dread that the place held for him.

Going over to the window Ben placed a hand on the glass just as Caroline did, to look like they were holding the bear's paws. Their hands and the paws were perfectly lined up as Ray snapped a picture, capturing that moment forever.

Once again, a kind lady took a photo of the three of them, this time with the bears swimming in the background.

They finished off by looking at the rhinos. Ray pointed at them, saying, "They are some of my favourites, you know?"

Ben looked closer, wondering why. "Why, Ray?"

"Because they look like dinosaurs, you know?"

Caroline was curious. "Which kind are they?"

Picking her up, Ray explained. "Those ones are eastern black rhinos and they can grow up to twelve feet long and five feet wide at the shoulder. Thank god they don't buy clothes, huh?"

Both Caroline and Ben laughed and Ben asked, "What else, Ray?"

Feeling proud, he went on. "They can weigh up to three thousand pounds and do you see those horns? The big one is, like, twenty eight inches long, isn't that cool?"

Nodding wide eyed at the animal, Caroline asked, "Yeah, very cool. And what do they eat?"

"They eat leafy kinds of plants and branches and they like fruit. You know they have this stuff on their skin that birds called tickbirds eat. And the rhino likes to go out better in the night time."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Did you, Daddy Ben?"

"No, honey, I didn't. Thank you, Ray."

Hugging the little girl, Ray said, "It was nothing, but thank you. Come on, let's buy some stuff!"

Ben tried to protest, but got the Ray look that said, 'come on, please, pretty please?' It was the look that Ben could never resist.

After nearly buying out the shop and having ice-cream and Ray actually having to use his change of clothes, they made it home, all tired after the wonderful day they’d had.

Once Caroline was in bed, Ben turned to Ray, kissing him soundly. "Thank you, (kiss), thank you, (kiss), thank you, Ray love. You've no idea what you did today. You gave me back my full heart. No more pain left, thanks to you both. Thank you for taking me to the zoo.”

Caressing Ben's face, Ray answered, "My pleasure, Ben love, my pleasure. Come on, please, let's go to bed."

Hand in hand, they went to their bed as Caroline was tucked up in her cloud bed, cuddling her polar bear teddy.


	9. Visiting??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is nervous about Visiting the Vecchio's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugs to my beta ds_Tiff xx

Ray could feel that Ben was awake by the restless twitches that ran through his body. Rubbing his face in Ben's hair, Ray asked, "Ben, what's the matter?"

Sighing deeply, Ben answered, "Nothing Ray. Everything is fine."

Pulling back so he could look Ben in the eyes, Ray said, "Uh-uh, Ben, I know something is up. Is it taking Caroline to see the Vecchio's? Is that what is bothering you?"

Shaking his head and kissing Ray lightly, Ben replied, "You know me so well, don't you. I guess I am a trifle nervous about it, yes."

As Ray rubbed soothing patterns on Ben's back, he spoke softly. "You've nothing to be nervous about, Ben. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Raising an eyebrow, Ben answered, "Ray, you have met the Vecchio's, haven't you?"

Laughing at that, Ray nodded. "Yes, yes I have. Just think of it like this. Ma Vecchio is like the mamma bear, all motherly and always looking after her cubs. Frannie is like the cute kid sister who is always shaking her stuff to get the boy bears to notice her. And Vecchio is the stylish bear, head of the family, always ready to protect his family at all costs. Then there is Stella, she would be Goldilocks who came into the family in a big way and became the stylish bear's wife. So you see it will be fine. You can count on it, Ben."

Ben was now giggling – yes, giggling! – into Ray's shoulder, "Ray, Ray, Ray. All I'm going to see from now on when I go to the Vecchio's will be bears. Thank you kindly."

Kissing the top of Ben's head, Ray couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, but are you still nervous, or did the Ray Kowalski way of looking at things take those nerves away?"

Still giggling, Ben placed his own kiss on Ray's shoulder. "Nerves are definitely gone. I think the Ray Kowalski ways of looking at things are some of the finest in the world."

Ray idly rubbed his fingers through Ben's hair. "I tell you what. You stay in bed, OK? I'll send Caroline and Dief in to you and I'll make us all breakfast in bed. What do you say?"

Ben leaned in and kissed Ray soundly. "I think that is a fine idea, Ray, and it's another one of those Ray Kowalski ways of looking at things that I love so much."

Playfully slapping Ben's shoulder as he got out of bed, Ray laughed. "Freak! But thank god I love you."

"Love you too, Ray," Ben said with the brightest smile of the morning.

Heading down to the kitchen, Ray found himself singing a happy tune in his head. Ray found that he seemed to be doing more of that since he met Benton Fraser.

Ray turned around three steps down the stairs and made his way into Caroline's room just as she was waking up.

With a wide-eyed smile she greeted him, raising her arms for a good morning hug. "Morning, Daddy Ray."

Returning her hug and giving a kiss on her sleep-wrinkled cheek, Ray said, "Morning, kiddo. Did you sleep well?"

Sitting up and hugging her rabbit, Caroline said, "Yep, I did, thank you. Did you and Daddy Ben sleep good?"

"We sure did. I tell you what, why don't you and Dief hop into Ben's room and I'll make us all breakfast in bed. Does that sound good?" Ray asked, while ruffling her hair, making her giggle just like Ben had done earlier.

Putting on her dressing gown, Caroline thought it was a great idea. She led Dief into the bedroom where Ben was waiting for them all to enjoy Ray's treat of breakfast in bed.

To say a person's face lights up when they see someone that they love, you should see Ben's when he sees Caroline. It should be bottled and sold as a cure. It is just the most amazing thing to witness and Ray felt blessed to be able to share in those looks.

Whistling as he cooked the breakfast, Ray did wonder what the day had in store. The Vecchio's, at the best of times, could be overwhelming. He just hoped that Caroline would be OK with them. He also prayed that Ray Vecchio would take the news of Caroline well, for Ben's sake. Taking the breakfast upstairs for the waiting crew, he knew there was an adventure ahead of them today.


	10. Songs and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs and Smiles and a happy Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyk to my beta ds_Tiff

Once breakfast was finished they all got off the bed since Ray insisted on having breakfast in bed. Diefenbaker complained by putting his nose on his paws and whining softly. While, Ray and Caroline laughed, Ben scolded, “Diefenbaker honestly you’re a grown half wolf and you’re acting like a puppy.”

Diefenbaker whined once more looking to Ray for sympathy. Crouching down to look Dief in the eye so he could lip read, Ray smiled. “Dief, Ben is right and besides don’t you want to eat Ma Vecchio’s cooking later on?”

Ray had barely finished his sentence and Dief was off the bed and down the stairs barking happily. Shaking his head and laughing lightly, Ben gave Ray a soft kiss on his cheek, “Thank you Ray.”

Leaning into the touch of the man he loved, Ray chuckled as he spoke, “I knew all it would take is food, I swear Dief is a food junkie.”

With one last kiss Ray called out, “Caroline, time to get ready!”

Ben smiled with a warm heart watching Ray go to help Caroline get ready for their trip to see the Vecchico family. He once again thanked whoever it was up there for blessing him with the love of that man. Ben went then and set about getting ready himself with the smile still on display on his lips.

Caroline was in her room looking in her drawers to see what to wear when Ray came in, “Hey kiddo, what would you like to wear?”

Looking up at Ray she thought for a moment, “My pink dress please.”

Taking the dress out of the wardrobe he held it up, “This one and what shoes do you think, how about the white sandals with the pink flowers on them?”

“Yes please, those ones, thank you Daddy Ray,” the little girl said with glee.

Putting the dress on her desk along with her clean undergarments, he bent down to speak with her, “OK kiddo I’m going to go get ready, so I’m going to leave you to get dressed. Put your night dress and under stuff in your wash basket. Do you think that you’ll be able to do that all by yourself huh?”

The little girl giggled, “Yes Daddy I can.”

Giving her a kiss on top of her head Ray left to get ready himself, “Good girl, see you in a few minutes ,” and with that, Ray left singing to himself.

When Ray got into the bathroom Ben was shaving using that cut throat razor of his. Ray never knew how Ben used that thing, it made him shiver at the thought of it. Just one slip and you could literally ‘cut your throat’ with it.

Swallowing down his fear he smiled at Ben when his reflection appeared in the mirror, “Hey Ben, Caroline is getting dressed thought I’d do the same.”

Wiping his face Ben turned around, “Ah Ray I thought you could go as you are?”

Looking down at himself Ray laughed, “You serious? And give the girls a fright? I don’t think so Ben!”

Wrapping his arms around Ray and kissing him deeply, “I was thinking more like making them jealous of what I have.”

Resting his head on Ben’s shoulder, “You’re unhinged, you know that, but it’s why I love you, I’d better finish getting ready you nut!”

With one last kiss Ray left to actually get dressed, muttering about hooking up and falling in love with a freaky unhinged sappy Mountie.

Ray came down in his best jeans, T-shirt and dress jacket to find Ben putting Caroline’s hair up in a ponytail. Smiling, Ray picked up the coffee Ben had waiting for him. Ben knew that Ray did not function without at least two cups of coffee in the morning.

Meanwhile in the Vecchio household the preparations for the visit were underway. Ma Vecchio, Francesca, Maria and Tony kept the fact that Ben was bringing Caroline his daughter to visit, or the fact that he had one, to themselves, just as Ben had asked. As for Ray Vecchio and Stella, they were aware Ben and Ray Kowalski were coming to dinner and that was that.

Francesca came into the kitchen to see her mother taking a cake out of the oven. On seeing her daughter she smiled like always, “Francesca, Caro how are you dear?”

Kissing her mother’s cheek she responded, “I’m fine Ma thank you, would you like anymore help?”

“No dear it’s all under control,” Ma responded with a kind smile.

Sighing, Francesca asked, “Ma how do you think Ray will take the news of Caroline?”

Sitting next to her daughter, Ma said, “Your brother is a good man Caro. I think he may be a little upset or shocked to start with, but he’ll be fine I’m sure.”

Francesca gave her mum a hug, “I hope you’re right Ma, I hope you’re right.”

Once they were all settled in the car, it was time for them to start the journey to the Vecchio home. As had become the theme in the car, they sang songs such as, ’The Wheels on the Bus‘, ‘Humpty Dumpty’ and Ray’s personal favourite, ‘The Song That Never Ends’.

Caroline clapped her hands, singing, “It’s the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they kept on singing it forever coz…it’s the song that never ends.”

Laughing Ben placed a hand off the steering wheel to the back of Rays head, “I guess it is Ray, it really is the song that never ends.” Ben could feel Ray tremble with laughter under his hand before he put it back on the wheel.

It wasn’t much longer before they were pulling up into the driveway of the Vecchio home. Looking at each other they took a deep breath and in one voice spoke, “Here we go!”


	11. The Vecchio clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has fun at the Vecchio's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and thank to my beta ds_Tiff

They sat in the car for a long while just looking at the house. Ray thought it best to stay quiet to let Ben gather his thoughts before going in.

Caroline had other ideas asking, “Daddy Ben, are we going into the house soon?”

Looking around at his daughter then at Ray who nodded, he spoke, “Yes of course we are Caroline.”

As they excited the car the door to the Vecchio house opened and out stepped Ma Vecchio, Francesca and Maria who were now waiting for them on the top step in the porch.

Taking his daughter by the hand Ben led her to the house with Ray following carrying the flowers and chocolates for the Vecchio women.

Ma smiled her motherly smile, “Benton, Raymond, hello and you must be Caroline, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Hesitating for just a moment she smiled at Ma and held out her hand for a handshake, “Hi I’m Caroline Fraser Kelly, it’s lovely to meet you.”

Ma crouched down to her level, taking the little girls hand in hers, “Oh my you have such lovely manners don’t you. Where did you learn those, sweetheart?”

Smiling now, Caroline still held her hand, “My Daddy Ben told me it’s am... What was it again Daddy Ben?”

Placing a hand on her head, Ben replied, “It only takes an extra second to be courteous.”

Turning back to Ma she answered, “Ya, what Daddy Ben said…and Daddy Ray teached me, Pitter patter let’s get at 'er.”

Ray turned beetroot as they all burst out laughing.

Caroline handed Ma the flowers and chocolates they had gotten for her. Then she made her way over to Francesca and Maria, more confident now she greeted them, “Are you going to be my aunties?”

Looking to Ben they saw that he nodded his approval, “Yes sweetheart if you would like that.”

Taking a hold of their hands they made their way into the house with Caroline talking a mile a minute. 

Ben looked into Ma Vecchio’s eyes that were smiling at him. Before he knew it she had him a motherly hug. She whispered into his ear, “She is wonderful Benton, so beautiful.”

They sat around the table enjoying a cup of tea, watching the children play outside in the back garden. Dinner would begin when Ray and Stella arrived. They had a delay with their flight getting into O’Hare airport.

Maria’s little boy Tony asked Caroline, “Is Uncle Ben really your dad?”

Passing the ball back to him, Caroline replied, “Yes he is my logical Daddy, my Daddy Daddy is up in Canada. That’s where I live you know.”

Rosie, Francesca’s daughter, frowned, “How come? How many Daddies do you have?”

Smiling a bright smile, “I have three Daddies and one Mammy. I have Daddy and Daddy Ben and Daddy Ray.”

Tony felt puzzled and scratched his head. “How come?”

“Well you see my Daddy was in a big accident and needed Daddy Ben's help and he said yes and now here I am.”

Both kids said in one voice, “Cool...cool three Daddies, that must be fun!”

Nodding, “Yes I have lots of fun. We went to the zoo and Daddy Ray knew lots about the animals.”

Ma placed a fresh pot of tea on the table, “Benton, how are you enjoying Caroline’s visit? Is she missing home at all?”

Ben sipped his tea before answering, “Having Caroline visit is wonderful, she calls her Mum and Dad everyday so she isn’t missing it too much.”

“That’s good Fraser, you would hate it if she was homesick, this way you get to relax and enjoy her,” Francesca replied.

Butting in, Ray spoke, “Ya she is a very cool little girl.”

At that moment Caroline ran in and jumped onto Ray’s lap. “Daddy Ray I got to go toilet.”

Turning red at her just bursting it out like that, Ray said, “Am OK sweetheart, am...”

Maria took pity on him, “I’ll take you Caroline don’t worry Ray. Come along and you can tell me about your visit so far.”

Caroline strolled off telling Maria everything from Dee-Dee at the airport to the zoo. That left everyone at the table in a good mood, but Ray turned even redder at the Dee-Dee part.

Outside the sound of a car engine broke the spell. It was now time for Ben to tell Ray Vecchio. He prayed that it would all turn out alright and that his best friend wouldn’t hate him for not telling him sooner. 

Getting up from the table Ben’s hand was gently covered by Ray’s, “Everything will be fine, don’t worry.”

Smiling a small smile forgetting that others were around the table, Ben bent down and placed a kiss on Ray’s lips. As soon as he had kissed Ray he remembered the others that were sitting there. Feeling his face heat up Ben made a dash for the front door to catch Ray Vecchio before he came into the house.

The girls sitting around the table chuckled. “Don’t worry Ray, we were not bothered by that kiss in fact it was rather sweet, such young love,” Ma Vecchio pointed out.

Ray’s ears were so hot with embarrassment he thought that they were going to burst into flames.

Ben stood on the top step watching his friend open the car door for his wife Stella. On seeing Ben, Ray Vecchio’s face lit up, “Benny it’s so good to see you!”

Hugging his friend back, Ben replied, “It’s good to see you Ray and you too Mrs Vecchio.”

“Constable, oh I mean Sergeant, I’m sorry,” Stella answered politely as possible, making her way into the house leaving them to catch up.

Leaning on the railing Ben asked, “Ray may I have a word with you before we go in?”

Frowning at the tone in his friend’s voice, he replied, “Sure Benny, is something wrong?”

Ben turned, rubbing his eyebrow, “No...no, nothing is wrong, I just have something to tell you.”

Sitting next to Ray on the bench, Ben went to tell him about Caroline when a little head popped around the door. Then a little girl came running towards them shouting, “Daddy...Daddy Ben, I was looking everywhere for you!” and jumping onto his lap. 

Ray’s mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Opening and closing his mouth a few times before he could speak, Ray croaked out, “Daddy...did she just call you Daddy?”

Ben smiled and blushed slightly, “Yes Ray, she did. Ray I’d like you to meet Caroline, Caroline this is my very best friend Ray Vecchio, remember I told you all about him.”

Nodding and shining a beautiful smile at him she held out her hand, “Hi I’m Caroline Fraser Kelly it’s very nice to meet you Mr Vecchio.”

Taking her hand in his and shaking it back, Ray replied, “It’s very nice to meet you to Caroline.”

Fraser then spoke, “Caroline can you go into Ray while I talk to this Ray please.”

Jumping from his lap, “Sure Daddy Ben,” she said. Placing a kiss on his cheek and giving Ray one as well she made her way into the house to the other Ray.

Rubbing his face Ray wondered, “Benny please tell me I saw what I saw, because I might be losing the plot. Did I just meet your daughter?”

Biting his lip, Ben worried about his reaction, “Yes Ray, you did, let me explain everything to you.”

Ray sat back and listened with interest as Fraser told of Lisa and David and what happened and how Caroline came to be and now the triplets. It sounded like a movie plot, but this was Benton Fraser and with him anything was possible.

Once Fraser was finished Ray sat forward, “Wow Benny that must have been so tough, I understand why you kept it to yourself so long, it was a lot to deal with. And now you and Kowalski are together. Is he treating you right? Coz if he is not I’ll kill him. I swear I still have friends in Vegas, it can be arranged.”

Laughing now, Ben replied, “No Ray that won’t be necessary. Ray is treating me wonderfully. So you are not mad me for not telling you sooner?”

Ray shook his head, “Na Benny I understand. She seems like a lovely little girl. How long will she be in Chicago for?”

“She is here 'til the new year then Ray and I will take her home,” he responded.

Placing an arm around his best friend, Ray said, “So Caroline will be here for Christmas then?”

Ben nodded, “Yes Ray.”

Clapping his hands together, Ray replied, “Perfect! Will you joining us for Christmas dinner then? I know Ma would love that and I would love that Benny.”

The last bit of tension left Ben then, “I’d...we’d love to Ray, thank you kindly.”

Waving it off, Ray replied, “It’s nothing, come on let’s head in, it’s getting cold out here.”

Inside they found Stella on the floor playing with Caroline. She was braiding her hair as they sang songs. This surprised her husband and pleased him at the same time. Maybe children were in their future after all.

Ben’s Ray took him aside, “Ben, ah, um, Stella took it well…when I told her about us and about Caroline. She just kissed my cheek and told me she was happy for me, I mean us. What is up with that? That’s not The Stella!”

Taking him by the shoulders, Ben looked into his eyes, “Ray...Ray...Ray, maybe she is just happy for you? I mean look at what she is doing. If Mrs Vecchio wasn’t happy with it she wouldn’t be doing that now would she?”

Ray scratched his jaw, “You’re right, I’m just shocked is all.”

Standing watching the scene, Ben placed his arms around Ray drawing him into his body so Ray’s back was to his chest and placed a small kiss on his cheek, “Love you Ray.”

“Love you back Ben,” he replied placing his hand over Ben’s.

Ray Vecchio watched smiling, finally Benny had found happiness, Christmas was going to be wonderful.


	12. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wins their hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugs to my beta ds_Tiff xx

Dinner was ready so the children were called in from playing in the garden. Caroline ran up to Ray Vecchio holding out her hands, “Can you help me wash my hands please?”

Smiling down at the little girl he crouched down to talk to her, “Sure kid let’s go, I think I will wash my hands as well, what do you think?”

She gave him what could only be called a Fraser look before speaking, “Ya because you should always wash your hands before dinner coz it’s not nice to eat with dirty hands, my Daddies said so.”

Ray grinned at her, she sounded so much like a tiny Fraser that it was funny. “They did, did they? Well they are right. My Ma told me the very same thing all the time.”

Fraser had watched their interaction out of the corner of his eye as he helped set the table for dinner. It warmed his heart to see his best friend and Caroline like that.

Ray Kowalski and Fraser served up the dinner saying, “Since Ma cooked we should serve it up as you worked so hard.”

As always in the Vecchio house dinner was amazing. Everyone was highly amused at Caroline making, ‘nom, nom, nom’ noises while eating her dinner. 

Maria smiled at her asking, “Are you enjoying your dinner Caroline?”

Finishing the bite she’d just taken she answered with a smile, “Oh yes I loooovve chicken, it’s yummy in my tummy.”

That caused a bubble of laughter around the table.

Fraser was surprised at how easy the time at the Vecchio’s had gone, he felt silly for having been so nervous about it. 

Caroline had a great time playing the children and chatting with Ma Vecchio, Maria and Francesca, playing horsey with Tony and of course the fun she had with Ray and Stella Vecchio. On the car journey home Caroline could not contain how much fun she’d had, “Oh Daddy Ben, Daddy Ray, that was soooo much fun, wasn’t dinner yummy. We played lots of fun games didn’t we. Do you like my hair? Aunt Stella did it for me and Uncle Ray is sooooo funny.”

Ray shook his head laughing at her fast chatter of excitement, sharing his smile with Ben and covering his hand with his as they listened to her chatter on and on and on.

Eventually she ran out of steam and fell asleep. After settling her in bed, Ray allowed himself to place a kiss on Ben’s cheek, “See, wasn’t so bad was it?”

Gently embracing him back, Ben replied, “No Ray, it wasn’t, but I feel like I’ve run a marathon, I’m exhausted.”

Laughing lightly Ray turned to face Ben, “Why don’t I fill you a nice hot bubble bath and while you soak I’ll make us some tea, would you like that or would you like hot chocolate like grandma used to make?”

Letting out a contented sound, Ben replied, “I’d like that very much Ray and hot chocolate would be wonderful, thank you.”

Kissing him softly one more time Ray went to fill Ben a bath to ease his tired body from the day that he’d had. He was so happy that the day had gone so well for him.

Getting into the bath Ben closed his eyes letting out all the tiredness from the day Picturing the day, Caroline’s smiles and laughter, the family having fun, he felt truly blessed to have her here to meet them even for this short time. 

A few days later Caroline was making her phonecall home. It would be her first for a few days as the phonelines in Inuvik had been down due a bad snow and ice storm.

Lisa answered, “Hello.”

“Mammy it’s Caroline, do you remember me?” Caroline asked excited.

Laughing at her daughter, Lisa replied, “Of course I do sweetheart, are you having a good time? Are you behaving yourself?”

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled even though her Mum couldn’t see her, “Oh Mammy I am having the bestest time. We went to Ma Vecchio’s house and I played with lots of kids and Aunt Stella did my hair and we ate sooooooo much food.”

Lisa loved listening to her daughter’s chatter, it never failed to make her smile, “You did and did you behave yourself?”

“Yes Mammy I was good, ask Daddy Ben and Ray, they are here. Is my horse and doggies OK? Are they behaving? Is Daddy behaving?”

Shaking her head, Lisa replied, “Yes, yes sweetheart they are all behaving themselves don’t worry.”

Handing the phone over to her Daddy Ben, Caroline hopped off the chair and went to play with Diefenbaker.

Ben placed the phone to his ear, “Hello Lisa, how are you and David?”

“We are fine Ben and the babies are doing wonderfully, I am getting really big now,” Lisa replied.

Smiling now, Ben sat down, “I am very happy to hear that. Caroline is having a fantastic time and behaving very well. She is getting very excited about Santa Claus coming to visit.”

Laughing harder at hearing that, Lisa spoke, “I hope she isn’t driving you too nuts over it is she?”

Gazing over at Ray, “Actually, Ray is far worse about Santa Claus coming than Caroline is.”

A big, “HEY!” came from Ray across the room.

“Well you are Ray,” Ben replied in an amused voice.

Lisa couldn’t contain herself, “Oh dear I see you’ll have more than one child on Christmas morning then.”

“Yes and I will, l love it, I never really had one like this so it will be fun. Plus we are invited to the Vecchio’s home for Christmas dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful Ben, I hope that you all enjoy it. I’d better go pick up David he is getting supplies in and needs me to pick up the extra in my truck.”

Finishing off the call with goodbyes to all, Ray, Ben, Caroline and of course Diefenbaker all made plans for the following day that would include buying a Christmas tree, yep it was going to be fun.


	13. Christmas Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline goes shopping for Christmas trees with Ray and Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to my wonderful beta ds_Tiff, love you loads x

Ray woke first to the feeling of been watched. Looking over to the door to their bedroom he saw two pairs of eyes looking back at him. Caroline and Diefenbaker were standing there smiling at him. Smiling back at them he motioned them over with a finger to his lip, signalling to stay quiet.

Once she reached the bed Ray picked her up sitting her on the bed beside him, whispering, “Morning kiddo, did ya sleep good?”

Caroline whispered back in her small sweet voice, “Yes Daddy Ray, did you sleep good too? Are we getting a big tree today”

“Ya I slept real good thank you, oh yes we are going to get the best tree ever and we can get decorations. Oh and we can make our own as well, would you like that?”

Her eyes brightened up, “Yes that will fun, when are we going?”

Glancing at Ben who slept silently through it all, Ray replied, “I think that we will leave Daddy Ben asleep for a little bit more. What do you say to helping me make him some breakfast?”

Nodding excitedly, she replied, “OK Daddy Ray.”

Getting out of the bed being careful not to wake Ben, they went downstairs to make him some breakfast in bed. Taking all of the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards Ray lined them up so they would be ready. Clapping his hands together, he said, “OK Caroline, we will make star shaped eggs and Christmas tree shaped toast, what do you say? You think Daddy Ben would like that?”

The little girl brightened at the idea, “Cool yes that will be so fun Daddy Ray, can I help?”

Smiling at her, Ray replied, “Sure kiddo, why don’t you crack some eggs into that bowl and pour a small drop of milk and mix it real good for me, can you do that?”

“Yep I can do that, do I put flour in for the pam cakes?” she asked.

“Pancakes you silly billy and yes, a small bit. I forgot, good girl for remembering,” Ray chuckled.

As they made breakfast they sang songs enjoying making the surprise for Ben. Before long they had star shaped fried eggs, Christmas tree toast and snowman shaped pancakes topped off with maple syrup, tea and orange juice.

Just as Ray, Caroline and Dief came through the bedroom door with the breakfast Ben woke up. Caroline squealed, “We made you breakfast Daddy Ben, so sit up and enjoy it.”

Giving Ray a heart melting smile, Ben sat up, “Why thank you kindly.” Looking at his breakfast made him smile, “My aren’t these wonderful, a star, a tree and a snowman. I think Christmas is on the way.”

Jumping on to the bed Caroline was so excited, “We are going to buy a tree and deco’s today, Daddy Ray says we can make some as well, won’t that be cool.”

Ben was really enjoying his breakfast and the smiles and chatter and of course Ray’s blinding smile that reached into his very soul, “I think that we can buy a lovely tree and pick up materials to make decorations.”

After breakfast was over they started getting ready to go buy the stuff for Christmas to do up the house. Walking over to Ray once Caroline had gone to her room, Ben took him in his arms giving him a full body hug, “Thank you Ray.”

Hugging him back, Ray replied, “My pleasure Ben, I love seeing you smile like that.”

Looking into Ray’s eyes, Ben said, “You make me smile like that, you and Caroline both.”

Feeling shy Ray looked down, “Ya well me too, you that is, you make me smile and of course Caroline as well.”

They took a few more minutes before they all got into the car and Ray asked, “OK, are we buying a real or a fake tree?”

Ben thought for a moment, “I would love a real one but the needles might to be too much for Dief and Caroline, so I’m not sure Ray.”

Ray tapped the steering wheel thinking, “Oh hey, I know where we can get a fake one that looks real and smells real. I should have thought of this, my uncle sells them. He invented them awhile back.”

“That sounds wonderful Ray, what do you think Caroline, Dief?” Ben asked.

Smiling at them clapping her hands, Caroline replied, “Yeah let’s buy one.”

Dief barked his agreement.

Ben looked to Ray smiling, “Looks like we all agree, let’s do it Ray.”

Smiling even wider, Ray hit the play button on the CD player playing Christmas tunes, ‘Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer...’ they sang along happily. 

Finding a parking spot they headed into a huge garden centre, immediately they could see lots of Christmas paraphernalia around the place.

Ray shouted out, “Uncle Buck...Uncle Buck where are you?”

A man who could be Ray’s older twin walked around the corner, “Ray, is that my little Ray how are you ?”

Hugging his uncle, “I’m good Buck and you?”

Slapping his back, “I’m good and are these your little friends?”

Shaking his head, Ray laughed, “Buck this is my boyfriend Ben and this is his little girl Caroline.”

Buck smiled a huge smile hugging Ben, “Oh Ben welcome to the family son and Caroline aren’t you a sweetheart.”

Ben placed a hand on her head, “Caroline is visiting us for Christmas as she lives in Canada with her Mum and Dad.”

Buck looked confused.

“It is a help out thing Buck, kinda like what you did for your friend Rick,” Ray explained.

His face brightened in understanding, “Are you having a good time Caroline?”

“Oh yes I am having so much fun, are you?” she replied.

Crouching down to her, “Oh yes I am, are you here to get a Christmas tree?”

Jumping with excitement, “Yes we are, a nice one, Daddy Ray says that you make really lovely ones.”

Buck looked up at Ray who was now blushing, “He did, did he? OK why don’t we go pick one out huh.”

Before they moved Buck told them, “OK now before we look for the tree you have to wear your magic Christmas hats. Let’s see, oh yes a Santa hat for Ben and an elf hat for Ray, reindeer ears for the wolf and an angel hat for you Caroline.”

Ray whispered to his uncle, “An elf hat really?”

Buck just laughed.

Ben couldn’t believe how much fun that he was having. He felt silly in the Santa hat, but happy and the look on the little girl’s face was worth it and he knew that Ray felt the same way.

When Buck was satisfied he took her by the hand and led them to where the trees were.

It took only a few minute before they picked out the perfect tree. It looked real and it even had pine cones within and the smell smelled like the trees from home Ben thought. It was just perfect.

Buck agreed to drop the tree off after work so they wouldn’t have to drag it around on the car and they could shop more easily for the rest of the Christmas decorations that they needed. 

A few days later Ben was called into work due to a rather difficult Ambassador who was due to call. So Inspector Thatcher needed his assistance. That left Ray and Caroline at home alone with Diefenbaker.

Ray was nursing his first cup of coffee when Caroline came into the kitchen, having clearly dressed herself. She was wearing her jeans and Cubs sweatshirt with pride, as her Daddy Ray had bought it for her, much to Ben’s protests saying, ‘Ray she is Canadian’. That just made Ray laugh and buy it anyway.

Smiling at the little girl, Ray said, “Morning kiddo.”

Climbing onto her seat she settled herself, “Morning Daddy Ray, is Daddy Ben gone to work?”

Sipping his coffee Ray nodded, “Ya sweetheart he has, there is a very important visitor calling that he needs to help his boss with.”

Tucking into her cereal she nodded, “OK, what we doing today?”

Smiling now, Ray replied, “I think we will buy more decorations and some for the garden, make it a surprise for Ben, what do you say?”

Her whole face lit up at the thought of it, “Yeppie that will be so much fun. Just like the tree, when we made all the stuff and the angel-star that you made.”

Ray remembered the scene of that night they decorated the tree. It had been so much fun, not since he was a kid did he have that much fun. They made decorations out of photos and magazines. Ben had carved some wonderful pieces. It had been an amazing time. They sat for a long time afterwards under it looking at it all lit up and telling stories.

Coming back to the present, Ray said, “Ya just like that, we will have so much fun surprising Ben.”

It wasn’t long afterwards that they were in the car heading for their first stop. They hit a ton of shops, buying everything from outdoor lights to outdoor moving reindeer, but the ultimate according to Ray was, ‘snow in a can’, it even came with lots of stencils to use.

Of course Ray wanted it to be a surprise and made sure before they visited Ben that Caroline wouldn’t tell him anything.

Entering the Consulate Ray and Caroline were greeted immediately by Turnbull, “Welcome to Canada Detective Kowalski and to you, young lady.”

Greeting Turnbull back, Ray said, “Hey Turnbull, Ben around?”

Turnbull nodded, “Yes Detective he is in his office, shall I summon him for you?”

Smiling at the eager Mountie, Ray replied, “Na it’s OK, we’ll head down there.”

“Certainly sir, young lady,” Turnbull bowed to them.

Shaking his head Ray and Caroline made their way to Ben’s office. Knocking on the door he called out, “Hello is there a Mountie in their that is six feet tall, dark hair and eyes bluer then the ocean?”

Ben laughed behind the door before responding, playing along, “Hmm I’m not sure let me check.”

Opening the door Ben greeted them both with a kiss and a hug. Caroline jumped into his arms, “Hi Daddy Ben, this where you work?”

Gently swaying her, Ben replied, “This is where I work, would you like to see it?”

Caroline nodded excitedly, “Yes please.”

After the tour Ben introduced Caroline to Turnbull who greeted her once again like a real gentleman. Knocking on Inspector Thatcher’s door they entered when she instructed them to do so.

Looking up to see who it was coming in she saw that it was Fraser carrying a little girl and Detective Kowalski following behind.

“Sir I’d like you to meet Caroline, Caroline this is my superior officer Inspector Thatcher.” Fraser’s eyes sparkled when he spoke.

Coming from behind her desk Thatcher smiled, “Hello Caroline it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Hi ‘spector,” Caroline answered.

“Are you enjoying your visit to Chicago, did you do anything nice?” the Inspector asked the little girl.

Smiling wider now, the little one started chattering on about how much fun she was having. Thatcher smiled at the child’s animated voice and actions as she spoke. It was clear the love for her and that she would grow up to be a wonderful person.

When she finished the Inspector got a chance to speak, “My you did a lot didn't you, is Santa coming to you this year?”

“Oh yes I told him where I was, so it’s going to be OK,” she replied.

When the visit was over Ray and Caroline headed home and went to town on the decorating, hoping and praying that Ben would love it.

It was after dark when Ben finally arrived home and the glow from the decorations welcomed him. The moving reindeer caught his eyes and they looked so wonderful. When he looked closer he saw a sign that read, ‘Caribou grazing’ and that made him smile even wider then he already was.

Glancing at the windows he could see snow scenes peering back him and that brought a tear to his eyes that touched his heart and soul.

Caroline and Ray came out the door just then, “What do you think, do you like it?”

Looking into their eyes, Ben said, “I love it, it’s perfect thank you,” hugging them as Diefenbaker barked happily bouncing around their legs.

A few days later they stood in line to see Santa. It was a few days before Christmas so they decided to pay the big guy a visit. Tugging on Caroline’s hand Ray asked, “So kiddo what you going to ask Santa for?”

Biting her lip Caroline thought hard, “Am, a book on turtles and a doll, what are you going to ask for?”

Making like he was thinking he answered, “A surprise, just a surprise. Just like Ben.”

Ben smiled nodding, “Oh yes surprises are the best.”

When the time, came they went in and she sat on Santa’s knee and the family photo was taken and she was presented with her present. Santa spoke in his best Santa voice, “Hello Caroline and how are you?”

Her eyes widened in shock that he knew her name, “You know my name!”

Smiling at her expression, “Oh of course I do and that is Ray who is really Stanley and that is Benton. Your Mum and Dad are in Canada with your animals and they are all fine, don’t worry I won’t forget their presents, I got your letter.”

Caroline couldn't believe it, Santa had spoken to her and knew her name and was going to remember her animals. Now she could not wait for Christmas day to come.

Tucking her into bed later and heading to relax and watch TV Ray asked, “Ben did you give Santa all that info?”

“No Ray I thought you did.” 

Shaking his head, Ray said, “No I didn't.”

Together they said, “That means it was the real Santa, wow!”


	14. Christmas Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Joy for them all,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to my beta ds_Tiff xx

It was Christmas Eve day and you’d imagine that it would be Caroline who was jumping with excitement, but no it was Ray. He was first up making the breakfast and singing Christmas songs.

Ben had woken up to the sound of that beautiful voice and smiled, thinking how lucky he was to have someone like him to bring such love and light into his life. So he lay there for just a while listening to him sing, “Santa drives a pick up....”

Eventually it was time to get himself out of bed, but before he could Caroline came running in and jumped onto the bed, “Hi Daddy Ben.”

Hugging the little girl, “Hi sweetheart how are you, are you looking forward to Santa coming tonight?”

Nodding and clapping her hand excitedly, “Oh yes, I am and I am going to go to bed really early and be really good. Are we going to leave out milk and cookies and carrots for the reindeer?”

Pushing her hair behind her ear, “Of course and your aunt Maggie sent us some pemmican we can leave out as well. Do you think the reindeer will like that?”

Smiling wide, “Oh yes I think they would love that.”

Ray’s voice rose on the next song, “Jingle Bells...Jingle Bells...Jingle all the way...”

Both Fraser and Caroline started laughing as they headed down to him. Joining in as they came into the kitchen, “On a one horse open sleigh...”

Finishing the song the very happy Ray sat their breakfast in front of them.

While chewing on his toast Ray asked, “So Ben, what’s on the cards today? Other than getting ready for Santa’s visit of course.”

Caroline smiled at the mention of the big guy in red.

“I believe we are going to the Christmas Eve parade and to midnight mass with the Vecchio family at six o’clock,” Ben replied.

Frowning, Ray was puzzled, “Midnight mass at six o’clock?”

“Yes Ray they have midnight mass at six so children can attend with their families before having to go to bed for Santa. Also I believe that it’s a children’s mass where they sing and put on a nativity play as well.”

Ray’s face brightened up, “Cool, that sounds like fun huh Caroline.”

The time spent waiting to leave for the parade was spent building even more snowmen in their back yard.

So far they had a Ben, a Ray and a Caroline one. They also built a Diefenbaker and turtle shaped one. So they were now working on a horse and sled shaped one. 

Ray smiled as he thought about how bizarre his world had become. Yet he would not change it for the world. What was it going to be like when Caroline’s mum gave birth to the triplets?

Finally it came to leave for the parade which turned out to be one of the best they’d ever seen, with candy canes given out and Santa hats which Ray wore with glee. It had been so much fun that they were still smiling and talking about it when they arrived for the midnight mass with the Vecchio's.

By the time they got home they were so tired but things had to be done before bed. 

Ben took Caroline by the hand, “Now you can leave Santa’s food and drink tray there along with food and water for the reindeer OK.”

“Yes Daddy Ben, will you and Daddy Ray tuck me in and tell me a story please?”

Warmed by her words how could they say no, so taking her by her hand, Ben replied, “Of course come on sweetheart.”

They barely finished the first page of the story when she fell fast asleep. So tiptoeing out they made their way downstairs to clean up before going to bed themselves. Embracing Ben from behind Ray placed a soft kiss to his temple, “Thanks for the wonderful day my love.”

Placing his hands over Ray’s, “No thank you, it was really fun day and Caroline really seemed to have fun. Do you think I am doing enough for her while she is here?”

Turning Ben to face him and kissing his lips in feather light kisses, Ray replied, “Are you unhinged? You are doing a fantastic job Ben. You could not be doing more for her. So, *kiss*, stop worrying, *kiss*, got it?”

Laughing now Ben kissed Ray back, “Got it.”

Checking everything was fine they went to bed, hoping that Caroline slept in and did not wake up at dark thirty in the morning like they heard some children do. 

Ray woke to hush whispering and giggling, “Sshhh Dief you’ll wake them up.”

Opening one eye he saw Caroline standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She saw him opening his eye and smiled. Her little feet ran to him, “You’re awake I knew you’d wake up Daddy Ray.”

Picking her up he sat her on his lap, “You did, did you?”

Nodding, she smiled the sweetest smile, “Yes and Santa left me a teddy bear on my bed see,” showing him a polar bear teddy bear.

“Oh wow that is so cool honey.”

Just then Ben woke up smiling the second he saw the pair on the bed along with Diefenbaker who had squeezed in next to them, “Morning Ray, morning Caroline. What have you there?”

“Santa left me a teddy on my bed, that means Santa came. Can we get up now please?”

Both Ray and Ben looked at each other smiling, “Of course, let’s go see what Santa brought, race ya!” said Ray.

Practically running down the stairs they stopped and looked open mouthed at the presents under the tree, there were dozens of them.

Jumping and twirling around, Caroline couldn’t contain herself and neither could Ray and Dief who joined in. Ben chuckled at them, his eyes shining with happiness as he took photos and video clips to capture the moment forever.

As they opened their presents they wore the hats Uncle Buck had given them.

The little girl couldn’t believe her luck, Santa had brought everything that she wanted and more. He even left a photo of the animals with their presents with a note telling her he kept his promise and did not forget them.

Ray was overjoyed with his new brown leather jacket and boxset of Steve McQueen DVDs. Ben was delighted with his new woodcarving tools and framed pictures of them plus Lisa, David and the sonogram picture of the triplets and of course not forgetting Dief.  
That Christmas morning had been one of the best that they all ever had and Ben had three film rolls to catalogue it all. 

Ben crouched down in front of Caroline buttoning up her little red winter coat. She looked so cute, her hair all curly with her furry boots, her jumper, that Francesca had made her and the pants that Maria had bought for her. She felt so grown up, she that she couldn’t stop smiling. 

So all dressed in their Christmas best and laden down with presents for the Vecchio’s, they made their way to the car for the journey through the ice and snow. Even though the roads were hazardous, Ray got them there safe and sound.

They could tell from the driveway that the house was awash with love and laughter. The Christmas light on the porch brought a welcoming glow to them. Glancing to Ben, Caroline and Dief, Ray asked, “Well guys and gals are you ready to face the Vecchio’s?”

Caroline clapped her hands with glee, “Yes Daddy Ray!”

Dief barked while Fraser just laughed, leaning to place a kiss on Ray’s cheek. 

“I take that as a yes then Ben,” asked Ray.

Placing another kiss on his cheek, Ben replied, “Yes Ray.”

Ray’s eyes sparkled with joy and love, “Greatness Ben, well then pitter patter.”

Walking up to the steps to the house Ben noticed that they had taken the time to salt the steps. He smiled remembering his first Christmas here when Uncle Joe slipped on the steps and Ma Vecchio gave out to Ray for forgetting to re-salt the steps. It was a sight to be seen, she was waving her wooden spoon as Ray looked just like a six year old after doing something very wrong and getting caught doing it. 

The front door opened just as they got to it and Ray Vecchio’s smiling face greeted them. “Hey guys glad to see that ye made in one piece. Those roads are a nightmare huh.”

“You can say that again, but my safety here,” jerking a thumb at Ben, “made me go slow, so slow people walkin' passed us out!”

Laughing at that and at Ben’s face he turned his attention to the little girl. “Hey Caroline, was Santa good you?”

Caroline ran up to him for a hug, “Uncle Ray! Oh yes Santa was veeeerrry good to me, was he good to you?”

Crouching down hugging her back, “Yes he sure was kiddo.”

“Cool,” she replied in her sweet voice.

The house was a buzz with noise and activity with people everywhere you looked. As soon as she could Caroline ran to play with other children, while Ray and Ben placed their gifts under the tree with others before going to help Ma Vecchio in the kitchen.

Of course Ma tried to shoo them away, but they insisted on helping her. Ben helped with food while Ray happily laid the table singing to himself.

Turning to Ben, Ma smiled, “You look happy Caro.”

Ducking his head slightly but smiling, he replied, “I am Ma, I am very happy.”

Bumping his waist with her shoulder, “I am very happy for you both, you make such a wonderful couple. I was worried about Stanley, I mean Ray, he seemed so sad when I first met him. Yet he looked after our family like we were his own.”

Waving her hand, she said, “I know he was pretending to be my son, but it never felt like that. He was, he is my son and I love him dearly. Now he has you my family is just getting bigger and bigger.”

Ray stopped and his eyes filled with moisture at her words. It felt good to hear those words from her. His own parents were in Arizona with his brother's family, he wished that they could be here to see all of this and to experience this wonderful family. 

Ma turned to Ray, “Ray dear could you go into the back yard and bring some extra chairs please?”

Kissing her cheek as he passed, “Sure Ma no problem.”

Pulling Ben by the arm so they could see Ray out of the window she pointed. “Watch this Caro.”

As they watched they saw Ray whistle to himself then stop, there stood his mum and dad along with his brother and his family.

“Mum, Dad, James!” he ran to them hugging them, “How? What? What are you doing? I thought that you were in Arizona.”

“Oh Stanley dear, Mrs Vecchio invited us all. We couldn’t say no and all our family are together. It’s just wonderful. You look so well, so handsome,” his Mum babbled as she hugged him. 

Ben felt a tear slip from his eye. “You did that for Ray, Ma?”

Taking his hand in hers, Ma replied, “It was no trouble Caro, family should be together for Christmas, right?”

“Yes they should, thank you so much I think you made his year.” Ben smiled.

“Benton, Benton, oh there you are. You are a hard man to find,” a female voice called out.

Ben turned to see his sister standing there smiling then Fraser smiled back at her. In two steps he had her in a bear hug, “Maggie, how did you get here?”

Hugging him back, she explained, “Same as everyone, by plane.”

Laughing now, “It’s so good to see you Maggie.”

“You too Benton, you too. Where is Caroline?” she asked.

Looking at her with a face breaking smile, Ben replied, “Playing in the yard with the other children.”

Maggie kissed his cheek, “I’ll just go say hey then.”

Ray was just as surprised to see Maggie and introduced her to his family along with Caroline with delight.

The dinner it’s self was incredible. There was enough food to feed an army and then some.

As per tradition, Ray Vecchio stood up at the end of the meal for the toast, “I would like to say thank you all for coming today. To Ma yet again you made an amazing dinner that filled us all to bursting point, but there is still room for dessert right,” everyone around the table laughed. “Anyway as you all can see our family has grown so I welcome you to the Vecchio’s and remember once a Vecchio always a Vecchio, right Ray?”

Ray raised a glass to Vecchio, “Right.”

Clearing his throat, “Anyway Merry Christmas everyone.”

Everyone rose their glass, “Merry Christmas!”

In the afternoon presents were given out songs were sung. After Ben and Ray handed out their presents the little kids and the big kids opened them with glee. Ben had spent months hand making presents for everyone, one to fit each person.

Francesca marvelled at her hand carved jewellery box with her favorite flowers carved into the box. And inside Ray had placed a beautiful silver necklace of a chain and cross he knew she would love. 

Maria, Tony and Stella were thrilled with their ornaments. It was Ray Vecchio who was the most thrilled as pulled out a hand carved sled with sled dogs. Sitting in the sled was a man in a sling. He laughed knowing that it was him from their very first case together and was very moved by the gift. 

Ma couldn’t believe her eyes as she held the wooded rosary in her hands, it wasn’t the usual bead shape it was square and each one had a different station of the cross, very carefully carved in and shone to shine in the light. She noticed her favorite Saint Padro Pio in the centre. Tears filled her eyes with joy, “Oh Caro it is so beautiful thank you.”

Ben blushed, “You’re welcome Ma.”

Ray also got a kiss for the lovely holder he had made for it, just for her.

The kids got toy trains, games and puppets which they loved more than some of their most expensive toys Santa had brought them. All the kids ran to hug their uncles to thank them for them. As did the others who just loved their gifts with all their hearts as they came from the heart.

While others fell asleep from too much food, Ben caught the eyes of his true love and with unspoken words they agreed, this was the best Christmas ever and I love you.


	15. ‘PJ, Eating and Playing with your Toys Day’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank to my beta ds_Tiff xxx

The day after Christmas according to Ray was known as ‘PJ, Eating and Playing with your Toys Day’.

Ben had woken up to see Ray, Caroline and Dief all curled around him. It warmed his heart to have a family this loving. Deciding to, as Ray would say, ‘wallow’ for a bit, he lay back down placing his arm around them all. 

It was 10am before they all got up. While Ray made the breakfast Ben lit the fire, Caroline was happily telling Dief a Christmas story that she had made up.

Ray turned to them smiling, “That’s a really good story, will you tell me the story again?”

Jumping up on a chair at the breakfast bar, she did, “OK. Once upon a time there was a snow dog who came to life. He travelled all over Canada helping other snow dogs to become real so they could help Santa.”

“Why does Santa need help?” Ray asked really interested now, getting very much into the story.

“Well, Santa’s reindeer had the flu and couldn’t fly. So the snow dogs knew it was up to them. They all set out together and went to Santa’s house. Santa was so happy to see them. He thought Christmas would be all gone. Now the snow dogs get the Magic Elf Dust and they could fly. The snow dogs saved Christmas. The End.”

Ray smiled in wonder at her, “Wow that was really good who told you that story?”

Shaking her head, Caroline replied “No one, I made it up from the snow dogs we made, remember?”

Ray scratched his head, “Ya I remember, wow you really made that up. That was really good. We must write it down so we can show it to more little girls and boys.”

“That will be fun Daddy Ray.”

They all sat by the fire after breakfast enjoying the Christmas TV movies eating junk food and playing games. Ben caught Ray’s eye, “You were right Ray, this is a great way to spend the day.”

Leaning over kiss his Ben, Ray replied, “Toldja so.”

Later that day Caroline rang her Mum and Dad talking excitedly about her Christmas and about her time at the Vecchio’s.

They were so happy for her, “Darling can you put Ben on the phone please?” her Mum asked still smiling and slightly worn out from her little girl's chatter.

“Sure Mum, love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

Taking the phone from Caroline, Ben spoke. “Hello Lisa, how was your Christmas?”

Lisa answered softly, “We had a lovely Christmas Ben, David’s parents called for dinner. It was just what we needed right now. Thank you for taking care of Caroline, sounds like she is having a great time.”

“It’s no trouble at all. It’s been really wonderful having her here. We will be home to you for New Years, so we can all ring in the New Year together,” Ben answered.

Smiling now, “That sounds perfect Ben, I have to go feed the animals now, I can hear them calling. Give my love to Ray.”

“Of course I will Lisa, and give our best to David.”

Saying their goodbyes they both hung up.

The next few days were a mixture of happiness and sadness for them all. The happiness came in the form of going sledding with all the Vecchio children and of course Ben was armed with his camera capturing every moment of it.

It was the last day of Caroline’s visit and in the morning they’d be leaving Chicago to take Caroline home to her Mum and Dad.

Sitting at the Vecchio kitchen table Ma watched Ben smiling as he watched Ray play with the children out in the back yard. Ma smiled fondly at her adopted son, “Caro, you will miss her, yes?”

Meeting her eyes, Ben replied, “Yes Ma, I will. It was wonderful having her visit with us.”

“It was Caro, she is such a sweet little girl, maybe she will visit again soon.”

Ben smiled at the little girl who stopped to wave through the patio doors, “I’m sure she will, maybe next time Lisa and David might come, this time they will have the triplets.”

Patting his arm, Ma said, “That would be wonderful.”

On the drive home Caroline’s usual chatter filled the car, “Today was so much fun, can I visit again when I come back?”

Ben looked over his shoulder at her, “Of course you can sweetheart.”

Ray had heard the catch in Ben’s voice and knew how hard it was going to be for him to say goodbye this time. So reaching out, he covered Ben’s hand with his. Feeling the touch of his partner's hand, Ben turned his hand so they were palm to palm. In that touch letting Ray know how much he meant to him and how much that he loved him.

While Ben was making sure everything was packed and ready for Caroline’s return home, Ray had a chance to talk to the little girl while helping her with her bath before bed. Claiming that she was OK to do it herself, Ray kept his back to her until she was in the bath covered in bubbles. He was then allowed to turn around so they could chat like always.

“So kiddo, did you have fun on your adventure to Chicago?”

Blowing bubbles at him she answered, “Yup, I had lots of fun.”

Laughing, he blew some back at her, “Ya, and what was your favourite thing that you did?”

“Am, the zoo and visiting Ma Vecchio and Nana and Granddad Kowalski.”

Ray’s eyes shone when she utter those words. They hadn’t told her she had to call them that. In fact it was the first time he heard her say that.

“Who told you that they were your Nana and Granddad honey?”

Rolling her eyes but smiling, “Silly, you're my Daddy Ray, they are your Mammy and Daddy, sooo that makes them my Nana and Granddad. They were happy when I called that, did I do something wrong?”

Hugging her and getting wet, Ray replied, “You did nothing wrong, that is fine sweetheart.”

Giggling now, “You're getting all wet Daddy Ray.”

Joining in laughing, Ray turned around once again while she dried herself and got dressed, as in her words, ‘I’m a big girl now’. He did however help dry her hair before putting her to bed. 

Sleep came very fast for her after that as she was so tired from her exciting day that they all had, but not for Ben who couldn’t seem to move from her bedroom door watching her sleep. 

Stepping up behind him Ray put his arms around him holding him close to his chest, “Come on Ben let's go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us, she’s fine don’t worry.”

Leaning back into his lover, Ben replied, “I know, I just want to take it all in. Having her here was wonderful.”

Ray kissed Ben’s head, “It sure was, now come love, we need sleep.”

Reluctantly he followed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Ray smiled down at him kissing his forehead before going to sleep himself. 

Tomorrow they would leave for Canada, Caroline was going home.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day and little Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not have done this with out thank you so much to my faithful friend ans beta ds_Tiff

Morning came far too quickly and they went through the routine of getting ready, when a car horn took their attention. Looking out the window Ray had a confused look on his face, “It’s Vecchio, what’s he doing here?”

Joining him at the window Ben looked, “I’ve no idea? Let him in and we will find out.”

Going to the front door Ray opened it, “Hey Vecchio, you do know that we are leaving for Canada today don’t ya?”

Ray Vecchio laughed, “Relax Kowalski, I’m just here to drive you to the airport, thought I'd save you the cost of parking your car there.”

Looking slightly guilty, Ray replied, “Sorry Vecchio. Thanks, that would be great.”

Overhearing their conversation Ben joined them, “Yes Ray, thank you kindly, a lift to the airport would be most welcome.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Na, it’s no big deal. Hey where is Caroline anyway?”

Knowing that pressing how grateful he was would just embarrass him, Ben just answered, “Out in the yard playing with Dief before we leave.”

“I’ll just go say hey, leave you to finish up. Give me a shout when you are ready.” 

Placing the last bit of luggage in the Riv they were now ready to go. Caroline was so excited to see her Mum and Dad again and of course the animals.

Walking in the airport, as soon as he saw her Ray Kowalski knew something embarrassing was going to happen. Caroline's eyes widened in delight when she saw her shouting, “Dee...Dee.”

Dee-Dee turned around at the call of her name and recognised the little girl at once, “Caroline, it’s good to see you did you have a good time?”

Caroline nodded excitedly, “Oh yes we had lots of fun!”

Smiling at her, Dee-Dee replied, “That’s wonderful. Hi Ben, hi Ray…and you are?” turning her attention to Ray Vecchio.

Shaking her hand, he answered, “Ray Vecchio ma’am, I’m a friend of these crazy people.”

Laughing now, she smiled, “I guess Ray here told you the story then huh?”

Knowing it was going to be a story he could use to tease, he couldn’t wait until he heard it, “No, do tell.”

Kowalski shrunk into his coat as she told Vecchio the story making him laugh so hard he thought he’d wet himself.

Eventually they had to board and once again said their goodbyes, promising Uncle Ray that she would be back.

Luckily the flight was a smooth one as were the connecting flights. So sleeping on the journey was easy and needed. Landing, on the other hand, on their final leg was hairy due to the snow and ice that had formed. But thank god for the excellent pilots who guided them home safe and sound and in one piece.

After collecting their luggage and Dief of course who insisted on coming they went to the arrivals hall to find Lisa and David waiting for them. Caroline looked to Ben and Ray for permission to run to them. Giving her the nod she did just that. Arms out running towards them, “Mammy, Daddy, I missed you.”

Hugging their little girl back, they said, “Missed you too darling, did you have a good time?”

“Oh yes, we did lots and lots of fun stuff.”

Ben and Ray finally caught up with them hugging the pair.

David caught the look on Ray’s face, “Bad flight huh?”

Shaking his head, Ray explained, “Na, bad last landing.”

David slapped his back, “Let's get you back to the house then huh get some coffee in you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ray sighed happily.

The days that followed were spent telling stories of Caroline’s visit and telling the animals of course how much she missed them.

The plan for New Year’s Eve was to go out and light a fire in the fire pit and watch the Northern Lights to ring in the New Year together as a family. That’s just what they did and it was perfect and of course Ben was there with his camera to capture every second of it.

Unknown to Ben and Ray, Lisa and David had arranged for a scan to be done, so they could see and hear the heartbeats of the babies. Lisa lay on the bed in the examination room, “Come on Ben, Ray come closer.”

Looking nervous, David had to push him. Ben smiled at him and David just laughed, “Am, what do I do?”

The nurse smiled at him, “Just hold her hand and watch the screen OK.”

As the nurse started they all looked at the screen like it was the best movie ever. All of a sudden a ‘Thump..thump..thump’ sound appeared to their ears and three very tiny figures were on the screen. 

There was not a dry eye in that room, just then as the nurse pointed, “There you go your three babies, all perfect and healthy looking.”

Ray leaned down and kissed Ben’s cheek uttering the words, “Your adventure Ben.”

Not taking his eyes off the screen Ben nodded, knowing it was a huge adventure they were all going on and they couldn’t be happier. What a wonderful future they all had ahead of them.

The End....For now


End file.
